coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9818 (10th July 2019)
Plot David finally steps up and defends his brother after Ash pins Nick against a wall. Ash and his mates lay into both of them until the fight is broken up by the prison guards. Sinead and Daniel are relieved to learn that the tumour has shrunk and can no longer be detected. Sinead is booked in for another scan in three months' time. Michael and Steve scour the area for Tiny. Paul spites Billy by going out with another man, Adrian. Gail texts Sally saying she's in Bangkok and isn't sure when or if she'll be back. Sally shows the Platts the message, in which Gail blames them for causing her so much stress that she had to get away. Robert turns down an offer from Vicky to terminate the pregnancy. Nick and David finally start communicating. Nick surprises his brother by offering to tell the truth in court and take sole responsibility for defrauding Audrey. Daniel wants to take everyone out to celebrate the good news but Sinead is worn out and stays in with Beth. Tim tells Steve that Tiny has been stolen from the stables before admitting that Sally found him wandering about the street. Steve feebly denies holding a unicorn party, only to be immediately contradicted when the client comes over asking where the unicorn has got to. Sinead confesses to Beth that she's scared the tumour is still there and could grow again. David calls Imran and takes back his allegation about Nick sabotaging the factory roof. Imran is annoyed at being messed about. Ryan closes the bistro so that he can DJ at Speed Daal. Michelle interrupts a kiss between Ryan and Alya, demanding to know what's going on. Tim changes his tune when he finds out that Steve earned £300 from the unicorn party. He takes charge of the project by threatening to tell Tracy that Steve got his licence back otherwise. Robert returns and lies to Michelle that he was helping a young offender. Sinead shares her fears with Daniel. Nick reveals his change of heart to Leanne. Thinking he's lying to save his save his brother's skin, she demands he stick to the original plan. Cast Regular cast *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Michael Bailey - Ryan Russell *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Ryan Connor - Ryan Prescott *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Paul Foreman - Peter Ash *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Bertie Osbourne - Elias & Rufus Morgan-Smith (Uncredited) Guest cast *Vicky Jefferies - Kerri Quinn *Parent - Marvyn Dickinson *Ash - Daniel Campbell *Oncologist - Raji James *Adrian - Craig Anthony-Kelly Places *Coronation Street - Main street view and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Viaduct Bistro *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Barlow Legal Services *Speed Daal *Weatherfield General - Oncologist's consulting room *Highfield Prison - Visiting area and communal area *25 Bellamy Street, Macclesfield - Downstairs rooms Notes *Neil Finnighan was credited as the Stunt Co-ordinator on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Nick tells David he plans to take full responsibility for the stolen money; and the consultant delivers Sinead the news that her tumour has shrunk. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,184,075 viewers (4th place). Category:2019 episodes